1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, which is of a flip chip type with enhanced light emission efficiency and exhibits stability and reliability upon bonding to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are a representative example of light emitting devices, which convert electric signals into infrared light or visible light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. Such LEDs are being utilized in home appliances, remote controllers, electronic bulletin boards, displays and various other automated machines. The application range of LEDs is gradually increasing.
Generally, miniature LEDs are fabricated into surface mount devices so as to be directly mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and hence, an LED lamp, which serves as a display device, is being developed into a surface mount device. The surface mount device can substitute for a conventional simple lamp and is used in a variety of color on-and-off displays and letter/image displays.
The increased application range of LEDs causes a demand for higher brightness of household lights as well as emergency lights and therefore, it is important to enhance brightness of LEDs.